


sem tirar nem pôr

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Translation Available
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Hanamaru ama tudo sobre Yoshiko (e quer que ela saiba disso, mesmo que sua amada não consiga entender o porquê).ouSobre como Hanamaru é capaz de animar Yoshiko, mesmo em seus piores dias.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	sem tirar nem pôr

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [no more, no less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235423) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof)



> Escrita a partir de um pedido especial que recebi no twitter e postada simultaneamente também no Nyah!/Fiction+ e no Spirit.

Yoshiko estava quieta demais, até mesmo para alguém que estava numa biblioteca.

Já fazia um tempo que esse era o destino dela após as aulas. Hanamaru não se importava com a companhia; um par de olhos a seguindo enquanto ela ia de um lado para o outro não era nada demais. Isso nos dias mais movimentados, é claro — numa escola prestes a fechar, isso não significava muita gente. Às vezes Ruby se juntava a elas, mas com o final do ano letivo se aproximando, a menina só queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com sua irmã. Então, na maioria dos dias, Hanamaru e Yoshiko ficavam jogando conversa fora, isoladas do mundo naquele pequeno cantinho do prédio. 

Mas Yoshiko estava quieta demais naquele dia. 

“Seu almoço estava com uma cara tão boa hoje.” Hanamaru tentou puxar assunto. Vai ver ela estava se sentindo fraca por não ter comido direito, ou por ter ido dormir tarde na noite anterior. 

“Hã…?” Visivelmente distraída, precisou de alguns instantes para processar a pergunta. “Ah, era sobra do jantar de ontem. Minha mãe fez a marmita pra nós duas.” 

Não havia firula alguma nas palavras dela, nenhuma entonação dramática ou gestos espalhafatosos. Yoshiko continuava largada em cima da mesa, rosto colado na madeira. Era no mínimo estranho a ver assim; não era nada parecido com o cansaço que ela apresentava depois de um ensaio ou apresentação. Hanamaru conseguia sentir a preocupação enchendo seu coração. 

Não era do feitio dela se intrometer na vida dos outros, mas uma das melhores amigas dela não era qualquer “outro”, não é…?

“Aconteceu alguma coisa, Yoshiko-chan?” 

Finalmente desviou seu olhar da linha do horizonte, encarando Hanamaru de uma maneira que fez a menina se lembrar de um animalzinho ferido.

“Por que você acharia isso, Zuramaru?” Riu, de uma maneira que soava quase ensaiada. “Eu que te pergunto se aconteceu algo.” 

“Não, é que…” Pausou por um momento, pensando em como expressar sua intuição da melhor maneira possível. “Você está quieta demais. Normalmente, você é um pouco mais… ‘olá, meros mortais’, ou ‘o poder da atmosfera ao nosso redor é muito denso, precisamos recuar’, sabe?”

Yoshiko esboçou um sorriso ao ver a imitação que Hanamaru fez dela, mas foi algo pontual — em poucos segundos, voltou para sua expressão abatida. “Então é essa a impressão que você tem de mim…”

“Bem, é o que você faz e diz o dia todo.” Franziu, sem conseguir entender porque ela tinha feito isso parecer uma coisa ruim. Saindo de trás do balcão de atendimento, caminhou até a mesa de Yoshiko, sentando-se ao lado dela. “O que foi que houve? Você gastou toda a sua energia espiritual num ritual ontem, foi?”

Dessa vez, Hanamaru não obteve resposta. Yoshiko virou a cabeça para o lado, ponta do nariz amassada contra a mesa, braços construindo uma barreira ao redor dela. 

“Yoshiko-chan.” Tentou novamente. “Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, né?”

“Eu sei.” As palavras saíram abafadas, quase enroladas, como se Yoshiko estivesse se engasgando. O tom de voz deixou Hanamaru em alerta, suas sobrancelhas saltando pelo susto. Abriu a boca mesmo sem saber o que falar ainda, mas foi interrompida antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão. “Seja sincera, Zuramaru. Eu sou esquisita demais, não sou?”

Silêncio.

Como responder uma pergunta dessas?

Sim, Yoshiko— Yohane tinha suas particularidades. Falava de maneira excêntrica, com um vocabulário um pouco além da compreensão da maioria das pessoas. Vestia sua capa com orgulho, seus olhos brilhando quando o olhar de alguém desviava para o acessório. Fazia seus vídeos e tinha vários livros sobre o oculto e o paranormal, mas no final das contas… ela era uma boa menina — uma boa amiga, boa companheira e alguém que Hanamaru amava profundamente.

“O que te faz pensar isso?”

Era uma pergunta um tanto redundante, mas pelo menos poderia ajudar a compreender o porquê dela perguntar isso tão do nada, estando tão para baixo.

“Ah, você sabe.” Fungou. “Eu falo de maneira esquisita, tenho uma personalidade esquisita, ando de maneira esquisita, tenho gostos esquisitos, eu sou toda esquisita. Fica bem óbvio quando as pessoas olham torto pra mim, ou falam comigo naquele tom de voz todo… parecendo que estão falando com uma criança.” Respirou fundo, o barulho distorcido pela proximidade com uma superfície. “Não é só no colégio. As pessoas me tratam assim na internet também, quando comentam nas minhas fotos ou no meu canal, a única diferença é que elas são bem mais sinceras.” 

Uma recaída, Hanamaru concluiu. Yoshiko tinha feito um progresso gigantesco em relação à sua autoconfiança, se comparado aos dias onde ela nem ia para a escola, mas era compreensível que ocasionalmente ela acabasse caindo nesses velhos hábitos. Apesar de sempre falarem que você não deve ligar pros outros, que você deve viver sua própria vida… é o tipo de coisa que é mais fácil dita do que feita. Hanamaru conhecia muito bem a sensação pela qual ela estava passando, e não era fácil, mas naquelas horas sempre tinha alguém ao seu lado. Sua avó, sentando-se do lado dela na cama, dedos frágeis tentando secar as lágrimas da neta. Ruby, que se agarrava nela, segurando sua mão com toda a força que não tinha, e não soltava até que Hanamaru parasse de chorar. A própria Yoshiko, que, mesmo sem saber ou notar, tinha a feito sorrir por tantos motivos diferentes.

Agora era a vez dela de retribuir, mesmo que do jeitinho dela.

“Bem, se você parar pra pensar… Talvez eu seja mais esquisita ainda.”

“Hã?!” Levantou a cabeça, se virando para Hanamaru.

“Pelo menos é o que as pessoas sempre falam de mim. Que eu tenho um tique estranho, que eu não entendo nada do que as pessoas falam, que eu como demais, que é bizarro eu não ter um celular nem saber mexer num computador direito, que eu fico o tempo todo na biblioteca…” A cada ponto listado, ia contando nos dedos, a fim de enfatizar seu argumento. “Eu sou tão esquisita quanto você, talvez ainda mais. Mas eu ainda tenho pessoas que me valorizam do jeito que eu sou, certo?”

“Bem, isso é.”

“E você me ama mesmo assim, não é?”

O rosto de Yoshiko ficou avermelhado, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo. “Isso também é verdade.”

“No final do dia, não é isso que importa, mais do que tudo?” Levantou a mão direita, levando-a à cabeça da outra. Lentamente, começou a fazer cafuné nela. “Eu te amo do jeito que você é, Yoshiko-chan. Eu acho fantástico como você é dedicada ao que acredita, e o quanto você aparenta estar se divertindo quando faz o que gosta. Eu gosto muito de te ver assim, sem disfarçar ou esconder nada, e tenho certeza que muita gente vai concordar comigo!”

“... Obrigada, Zuramaru.”

“E se você se sentir mal por isso novamente, é só pensar!” Levantou um dedo de sua mão livre, apontando para baixo. “As pobres almas que cruzaram seu caminho e tentaram lhe amaldiçoar estarão se lamentando no éter quando você as reencontrar.”

A súbita imitação fez Yoshiko começar a rir — dessa vez, uma gargalhada sincera. Hanamaru sorriu de volta, o alívio suavizando sua expressão.

“Obrigada mesmo.” As lágrimas diminuíram em frequência, caindo pouco a pouco. Ainda não tinha forças o suficiente para falar com suas próprias palavras que amava Hanamaru, mas respirou fundo e tentou comprar um pouco mais de tempo para si.

“Depois que você fechar aqui, quer ir lanchar comigo na cidade?”


End file.
